Electromagnetic Shielding
| polarity = | rarity = Uncommon | autoDrops = auto }} Electromagnetic Shielding is an -exclusive mod that transfers a percentage of damage and all Status Effects that nearby allies receive to yourself, but only when you are blocking. Stats Notes *When blocking, threads of energy similar to 's will extend to all allies in range, using your warframe's energy color. **The mod's effect will only link to other players, and not Companions, objectives, or AI-controlled allies. *Damage absorbed with the use of Electomagnetic Shielding will be converted into health for and . *The mod's effective range cannot be modified by or . *Many abilities may be used without interrupting the link, as long as the Block is held. *For reasons unknown, any damage or procs that allies receive will be reduced (and in the proc's case, nullified), but the damage or proc will not be transferred to the user. This also applies to any self-damage that allies may do to themselves. **If an ally is suffering a proc before a link is created, then the user will also suffer the proc once the link takes hold. *Damage redirected to you does activate abilities that reflect damage, such as 's or 's . *Damage redirected to your Health will trigger the mod's energy conversion. Tips *This mod is generally best suited for tanky Warframes who can take the increased punishment. Since status effects will also be transferred to the user instead of their allies, it would be wise to equip or use a Warframe who can render themselves immune to status effects. ** with a Ability Duration-oriented build is able to negate quite a bit of damage and remove statuses with . ** is able to heal himself and remove statuses as well. ** is able to reroute damage into her . **Another safe way to tank damage for your team is to use on with a maxed out mod equipped as you will gain more energy than you lose and so you will not die. ** can use electromagnetic shielding to build faster. ** can use Negation Swarm to negate status effects. **This mod can be used to help build up health on . * can be helpful in keeping up a bit of the damage you take to your health, as long as your Sentinel is alive. Trivia *This mod, along with the other Executioner mods, are the second set mods to feature non-generic enemies on the mod card, the first being . *Executioner Gorth himself uses an effect similar to the mod, just without needing to be using his melee, the links not being present, and while making himself completely invulnerable. Bugs *The threads of energy do not appear if an allied Shield Osprey is bolstering your shields. Media Nyx Assimilate Electromagnetic Shielding Combo Patch History *Added a Range description to the Ack & Brunt Electromagnetic Shielding Mod. *Introduced. }} de:Elektromagnetische Abschirmung es:Escudo electromagnético fr:Bouclier Électromagnétique Category:Augment Mods Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Update 18 Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Vazarin Mods Category:Executioner Mods